erika_honeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Animaland Adventures
Animaland Adventures (aired in Japan as Anime Uchū no Bōken; ''アニメ宇宙の冒険.'' An Adventure in the Anime Universe) is a Japanese-American animated comedy adventure television anime series produced by Erika Honey Productions, Koopa Shell Studios, and Sunrise Inc. directed by Rin Torigami, Tim Benson, and Hayano Marigashika. Premise Koichi Berlouse. a 17 year old high school outcast, wishes to have a good life, but when a spark crashes into him, He was transported to a fictional fantasy would called Animeland, Where he would meet Princess Sakura. and help her save the universe from the dark forces of the dark planet. Characters Protagonists * Koichi Berlouse] (Voiced by Josh Grelle), the main protagonist of the series and owns a dog named Douglas. he was a outcast of the high school in Tokyo Japan. he wishes to to have a great life until he sent a message to a "unknown universal caller" then witnesses a comet coming straight to him and his dog. He was sent to Animeland. * Princess Kotori "Sakura" Hikarishiro (Voiced by Alexis Tipton). The ruler of Animaland and Koichi's girlfriend. She, and her personality, is based on Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD, Tohka from Date A Live, Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online, and Star Butterfly from Star vs The Forces of Evil. * CP-8 Seer (Voice by J.G Quintel) Koichi and Sakura's familiar. He first met Liam and guided him around the world. * Douglas, Liam's dog. * Jade Lazarus Diavolis (Voiced by ???), a character from the Overlords series. The Guild * Atalia (Voiced by ???). She is based on Saber from the Fate/Stay Night series. * Gallus Dragvust (Voiced by ???). He is based on Goku from the Dragon ball series and Natsu from Fairy Tail. * Metal Weapons Man (Voiced by ???). He is based on Ace from One Piece. * SUITS (Voiced by ???). She is based on Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill and every character from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. * Gianosuku (Voiced by ???). She is based on Yoko from Gurrel Leegan and Akame from Akame Ga Kill. * Claw Master (Voiced by ???). He is based on Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. * The Animamons (Voiced by ???). All of them are based on the Pokemons and the Digimons. Antagonists * Labbymire Deathface (Voiced by Patrick Seitz), The ruler of Darksorku, and the main antagonist of the series. He is similar to Labby from the panned 2012 film Where the Dead Go to Die. * The Darksorku Minions, The minions made by Labbymire Deathface. * Zharo the Dark Princess (Voiced by Felecia Angelle), an evil clone of Princess Sakura and the princess of Darksorku, and the secondary antagonist of the series. * Daniel Premester (Voiced by Steve Blum), Sakura's ex-girlfriend, he tried to get her back but she keeps rejected him, * Danny Premester Jr. (Voiced by Steve Blum), son of Daniel Premester. Episodes Production Coming Soon! Reception Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Home media On October 5, 2016, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment released all 50 episodes of the first season. More coming soon! Manga Gallery Sakura and Koichi.png|The promotional image featuring Princess Sakura and Koichi Berlouse. Sakura and Koichi (Casual).png|The promotional image for Volume 2 featuring Princess Sakura and Koichi Berlouse running in the woods. Sakura and Koichi (Pool).png|The promotional image for Volume 3 featuring Princess Sakura and Koichi Berlouse at the swimming pool Sakura and Koichi (School).png|The promotional image featuring Princess Sakura and Koichi Berlouse at school. Sakura and Koichi (Sleep).png|The promotional image featuring Princess Sakura and Koichi Berlouse sleeping.